Among known methods in the waste water clarification art a few percent of air by volume is dissolved into waste water in which the water is under pressure of between 30-100 pounds per square inch. As the water is released into a flotation tank microscopic air bubbles emerge and attach themselves to particles suspended in the water so as to float the particles to the surface. The waste water may be treated with flocculating chemicals so that the particles are flocculated. The use of the flocculating chemicals and the dissolved air results in a rapid-flotation rate and a more compete separation of the suspended particles from the waste water.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the removal of the floatable solids effected by the flotation process.